The present invention relates to improvements in insulated outlet cover structures such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,841. In that patent, there is provided a novel cover for covering an outlet box mounted on an exterior building wall. Such cover is formed of a single piece of plastic and provided with an outer wall having an opening to provide access to an outlet box. A surrounding wall is integrally joined to the periphery of the outer wall and extends substantially normal thereto and is provided at its inner end with an integrally joined attaching flange for being placed against a building wall and fastened in place.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,152 which discloses a similar structure having an integral flange extending from the outer wall and cooperating with an attached L-shaped attachment flange for providing a siding edge receiving channel.